Lágrimas de sangre por Hinatasama
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: ¿Dónde quedó el amor que por ella sentía? Estoy llorando lágrimas de sangre por ti, Hinata, mi diosa de ojos blancos, estoy derramando lágrimas de sangre por que te amo tanto y soy incapaz de salvarte sin condenarte. Capítulo uno.


**Lágrimas de sangre por Hinata-sama**. 

Summary _-¿Dónde quedó el amor que por ella sentía? Estoy llorando lágrimas de sangre por ti, Hinata, mi diosa de ojos blancos, estoy derramando lágrimas de sangre por que te amo tanto y soy incapaz de salvarte sin condenarte_.

Nota inicial – Este es un fic con el tan _quemado_ tema de los vampiros, pero es mi primer intento, es **NejiHina**, un poquito de **NaruSasu** y (juro que me dio miedo mientras escribía) **OrochiKabu**; espero sea de su agrado y si tienen quejas, favor de comunicarlas al momento. Está dedicado a las personas que me han dejado review desde el primer fic que he escrito de Naruto (que por cierto no he terminado) Espero que les guste mucho.

**Capítulo uno**.

-.-.-.-.-

Un ANBU llevó un mensaje, pero por más que llamaba ante las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga, nadie le respondía, ya que todos cuidaban expectantes a que cualquier cosa que se acercara a los familiares fuese repelida de inmediato.

Todo ese exceso de seguridad recaía en los miembros principales de la familia, quienes, en ya muy contadas ocasiones, fueran acechado tanto por criaturas vivas (criaturas por no hallar una definición que se adecue al caso), shinobi's contratados, y, en particular, por aquellos que sufriesen el exilio de la vida y la muerte.

Hiashi Hyuuga, aún líder actual del clan Hyuuga, era experto en ocultar el irritante nerviosismo que el sentirse acechado provocaba, al punto que todos sus temores eran interpretados como un simple cansancio, y de vez en cuando, molestia, más al saber que su hija mayor, heredera del clan, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para librarse por sus propios medios de cualquier posible ataque que sus más temidos agresores intentaran, además de la creciente debilidad que en los últimos días se manifestara en su cuerpo.

-¡Así lo único que lograrás es que te maten! –Gritó el líder del clan a su hija, quien hubiese entrenado sin probar alimento alguno desde antes de la salida del sol hasta el borde del desmayo- ¡Debes ser más fuerte, es tu deber como Souke!

-Hai… Otou-san –Hinata respondió mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, pero incluso para ella resultaba evidente que las técnicas de la familia Hyuuga resultaban obsoletas en seres que ni estaban vivos pero tampoco estaban muertos.

Sus principales enemigos, los aliados de Orochimaru habían descubierto una especie de maldición que les garantizaba una inmortalidad, pero el precio a pagar era perder su calidad de vivos y/o muertos, y eso podía aterrar incluso al Akatsuki, quienes no emplearon ese método por cuestiones obvias.

-Neji –Hiashi llamó a su sobrino, el cual fuera recientemente asignado como guardaespaldas de tiempo completo de la souke- Vigila que cumpla con su entrenamiento hasta que ya no pueda levantarse y no la dejes descansar por nada del mundo –tras estas palabras, Hiashi se encaminó a la salida y Neji se acercó en posición de combate hasta Hinata- Y bastante tiempo he perdido con ella.

Tan pronto Neji se aseguró de que el Hyuuga se hubiera retirado del lugar, abandonó la posición de pelea y se volvió hacia su prima, quien fuera ya un mar de lágrimas.

-Llorar no le servirá de nada –Le dijo Neji con su remarcada indiferencia- Solo tiene dos opciones, una es dejar de llorar, levantarse y volverse más fuerte, y la otra es morir.

Hinata no pudo evitar volver su rostro, completamente sobresaltado, hacia su primo, y sintió una punzada terrible en su pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-Analicemos la situación. Si usted y la señorita Hanabi les llegara a pasar algo, Hyuuga-Sama tendría dos opciones, una es tener más hijos y la otra es darle el liderazgo del clan al souke más capacitado. Lo que quiero decir es que con la actitud que está mostrando en este momento es que no es capaz ni de esforzarse por sí misma, lo que la deja como un simple estorbo que puede ser eliminado en cualquier momento.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, Hinata bajó su mirada y para la sorpresa de Neji, había dejado de llorar.

Sin embargo, algo estaba mal.

Neji se dio cuenta de eso cuando vio a Hinata palidecer súbitamente y al instante, desplomarse en el suelo del dojo.

-¡Hinata-sama! –Neji tomó su muñeca en búsqueda de pulso, pero descubrió con horror como este se había debilitado casi por completo y la chica había dejado de respirar.

Rápidamente, la tomó en brazos, y pese a los reclamos de otros Hyuuga's, salió en búsqueda de Tsunade-sama, la única que en ese momento podría ayudarle.

-.-.-.-.-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo, Sasuke –Orochimaru se asomó en dirección a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, desde hace varios días tenía la vista fija en dicho lugar, pero últimamente sus pensamientos se encaminaban a más de una incursión secreta o un par de asesinatos innecesarios. Quería más subordinados.

-Siendo el caso –Sasuke activó su Sharingan y realizó una mueca que se interpretó como una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, que brillaban con los primeros rayos de luna- Tengo en la mira a una presa que promete estar deliciosa, tanto su sangre, como su cuerpo.

A los pocos segundos, Kabuto se apareció en una nube de polvo, sus colmillos mostraban la evidencia de que algún alma desafortunada se le atravesó en el camino, y por sus expresiones, traía consigo información que podían considerar valiosa.

-Espero que lo que nos traigas sea bueno –Orochimaru se acercó a su ayudante, y con su lengua limpió los rastros de sangre aún fresca que Kabuto exhibía- mmm… joven… no mayor de 15 años… un chica…

-La sangre de las mujeres está en constante renovación, es la más apetecible, y más aún cuando se resisten –Kabuto lamió las comisuras de los labios de Orochimaru y Sasuke no evitó un gesto de asco.

-Hump. –Orochimaru rozó con inusual ternura el rostro de su ayudante- ¿sabes lo que te puedo llegar a hacer si me dejas por alguien más?

-No me malinterprete –Kabuto mordió juguetonamente la mano de Orochimaru- Nunca sería capaz de confundir la gran amistad que tengo para usted con la comida con la que suelo jugar un poco a nivel de aventura.

-Bueno, ya que dejaron de jugar a los novios –interrumpió el Uchiha totalmente arrepentido de haber mantenido activado el Sharingan- supongo que nos puedes decir qué información nos tienes y cuál sería el plan en cuestión…

-.-.-.-.-

-Por ahora, está fuera de peligro –Tsunade se acercó hacia Neji y lo tocó del hombro- Fue muy oportuno que la trajeras, ya que si seguía así no puedo imaginar qué hubiera pasado.

-La seguridad de Hinata-sama es mi deber como Bouke –comenzó a decir Neji- invariablemente de lo que se piense de mi.

Tsunade suspiró cansada, gesto que Neji capturó de inmediato.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No estoy muy segura -Tsunade cerró la puerta de la habitación donde descansara Hinata- pero encontramos en las pruebas restos de toxinas, veneno.

-¿Qué? -Neji se sobresaltó- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

-Hay dos posibles opciones, pero espero que solo sean imaginaciones mías. Una es que Hinata haya descuidado los procedimientos básicos de desarrollo de medinas, lo que no creo dado su carácter meticuloso, y otra más que probable es que estén tratando de eliminarla.

-¿Podría ocultar ese detalle a Hiashi-sama? -Al ver el gesto interrogativo de Tsunade, Neji agregó- personalmente, me gustaría investigar por mi cuenta.

Casi al momento, el líder del clan Hyuuga, acompañado de su hija menor y algunos de los miembros más característicos del Souke se dirigieron donde Tsunade, ignorando completamente a Neji.

-¿Cómo sigue? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Por el momento, ella está bien –el semblante de la Hokage se endureció cuando se dirigió a ellos- Pero en lo personal, sugiero que la dejen descansar. Llevó su cuerpo al límite y eso le provocó un desorden que puede derivar en un estado anímico, por lo que si no se cuida, las consecuencias de esos excesos serán peores.

Estas noticias no fueron del completo agrado de los presentes, sin embargo, Hiashi se limitó a asentir, pero Neji descubrió en sus ojos diversas facetas que encerraban muchas emociones.

Ojalá hubiera descubierto los otros ojos que espiaban no muy lejos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.- _**Continuará**_ -.-.-.-.-

He decidido continuarlo en partes, ya que el fic me está costando más de lo que esperaba, sin embargo, daré lo mejor de mi (por el momento, inician mis prácticas, y no quería irme sin dejarles la primera parte del fic)

Espero que esta breve introducción haya sido de su agrado y actualizaré "**Años de mozos** (_TsunadexOrochi_)", "**Here i go again** (_SasukeXNaruto_)" y "**Le omelette** (**_La cuarta más rápida de las de Naruto_**)" tan pronto disponga de un poco más de tiempo (sorry, pero "**Te esperaré** (_TemariX????_)" y "**Encargo A** (_Kakashi en mi primer simulacro improvisado de intento desesperado de fanfic de Naruto_)" serán actualizados hasta nuevo aviso)

También trataré de responder los review's, pero aun no prometo nada establecido.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, les deseo mucha suerte y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
